


Good night kiss

by hidekins



Series: NicoMakisses [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: Maki comes home from her tiring job. NicoMaki





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffFortress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffFortress/gifts).



> This one goes out for myonmukyuu AKA FluffFortress for totally destroying her math test!!!!!

Locking the door behind her, Maki removed her heels and put them in the shoe locker by the entrance of the apartment. With the relief of letting her feet rest flat on the floor, the doctor let out a sigh and turned her head upward to crack her neck. Maki took a deep breath, letting the comforting aroma of cozy home fill her lungs. With that small revitalization, she took a step inside the apartment and dropped her purse on a table but not before digging out her phone.

Maki unlocked her phone and managed to stop a groan coming out of her gut when she saw the 150+ new messages in the group chat the she shared with eight other people. Times like this make her wonder why people question why she never participates in that chaotic mess of texts. Maki had the decency of seeing the messages, it’s not as she never read what they said. Well, reading might be a word too generous to describe “skimming through messages and only stopping scrolling at photos”. This time, from what Maki could piece together from the several photos shared by Hanayo, her two former classmates had gone to a picnic to some nice park. _Must be nice to be able to have a week off_ , the doctor thought to herself before a yawn escaped her mouth.

She had to be light on her step when walking into the bedroom to not wake up the woman whom she shared a bed with. Maki took off her clothes and brassiere and tossed them on the floor, which she’ll pick up the next morning, probably. Sliding open a cabinet, she took out her sleepwear and put it on, a simple tank top she used for the warmer seasons of the year. After making a quick trip to the restroom to brush her teeth, Maki finally laid down under the covers. Her arms wrapped around the other person whom she shared the bed with by instinct and snuggled close to her.

“Hmm… Welcome home Maki-chan.” Nico whispered and slowly turned around to face her wife; Maki was making it really difficult to move however. Once she turned around, the redhead moved closer and kissed her in the lips for a few moments.

“I’m home,” Maki whispered back and kissed her again. Despite being drained from 16 hours worth of tiresome work, she always found herself feeling warm, comfortable and smiling in Nico’s arms, under the sheets of her bed.

“Good night Nico-chan.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been active at all. I'm trying to kick myself into writing right now, so make sure to send some prompts!! HMU@http://dekinswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
